


В погоне за белой лебедью

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, F/F, Family Issues, Infidelity, James is not very good, Lily is auror, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voldemort is no more, lily and james are alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Не желая быть просто женой и матерью, Лили Поттер поступает в Аврорат и оказывается втянутой в опасное дело. Написано по мотивам заявки с Зимней битвы.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	В погоне за белой лебедью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Люциус Малфой Лили не нравился еще со школы, и сейчас она только укрепилась в своем мнении. Она видела, что тоже ему не нравится: он едва ли не кривился, глядя на нее. И нервничал. Взгляд у него бегал, движения казались чересчур резкими, а губы подрагивали.

— Почему вы уверены, что ваша жена похищена? Она не могла задержаться у подруги? Уйти к родственникам? — «…любовнику или вообще сбежать от тебя, придурок».

— Исключено. Она бы обязательно предупредила. Нарцисса — разумная женщина, и не способна на подобные эскапады.

— Вы не ссорились накануне?

— Нет. Мы не ссоримся. И она бы никогда не оставила Драко. Нет. Я уверен — с ней что-то случилось. Домовой эльф сообщил, что она отправилась по магазинам, но не вернулась ни к ужину, ни позже.

— Во сколько вы обнаружили, что ваша жена исчезла?

— В три часа ночи.

Вот тут Малфой чуть смутился, но взгляда не отвел. Был у любовницы? Тогда неудивительно, что жена решила от него сбежать. Лили могла только поддержать ее — она бы и сама сбежала от Джеймса. Впрочем, тот зависал не у любовницы, а у лучших друзей. Невелика разница, если хорошенько подумать: результат фактически тот же.

А может, этот хлыщ просто пришил свою жену и теперь строит из себя заботливого мужа. И почему Северус выбирает таких неподходящих друзей? Если бы не его просьба, она бы и не заговорила с этим чистокровным снобом. Но Северус практически умолял и выглядел при этом настолько виноватым, что отказать на этот раз не получилось. Лили все еще была благодарна ему за предупреждение три года назад, которое, похоже, спасло жизнь всей ее маленькой семье. Да… Их спасло, а вот Лонгботтомов — погубило.

— Вы знаете, куда именно отправилась ваша жена? 

— Домовой эльф сказал, что она отбыла в Лондон. Вероятно, на Косую аллею и, возможно, в Лютный.— Лили удивилась, но виду не подала. — Сомневаюсь, что ее интересуют магглы.

Ну, это ему так кажется. Нарцисса вполне могла отправиться за покупками именно в маггловский Лондон, но все это еще предстояло проверить.

Официально заявление о пропаже принимали только через сутки после исчезновения человека, что могло стоить ему жизни. Поэтому Северус притащил своего друга в Аврорат в четыре часа утра, а Лили, как назло, оказалась дежурной и просто не смогла отказать в помощи. Тем более что речь шла о Нарциссе. 

***  
Косая аллея бодрствовала даже в этот глухой час. И пусть почти все многочисленные магазины были еще закрыты, не спали не только в «Дырявом котле». Лили поспрашивала у клюющего носом за стойкой Тома, не видел ли он сегодня вечером запечатленную на колдографии женщину, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Да, место явно было не для такой дамы, как Нарцисса. 

Малфой принес снимок, но Лили и без него хорошо помнила, как выглядит его красавица жена. Высокая, с роскошными светлыми, будто звездный свет, волосами и точеными чертами лица. Лишь нос у нее был чуть курносым, что придавало ей особое очарование. Но на колдографии она была какой-то печально-высокомерной, плохо сочетаясь с образом яркой и дерзкой ведьмы, что запомнился Лили. Нарцисса привлекла ее внимание еще в школе — сначала тем, что играла в квиддич. Она держалась на метле с большим изяществом, но при этом орудовала битой с такой силой, что противники ее попросту боялись. Потом была встреча на балу: в расшитой серебряной нитью мантии и с убранными в прическу волосами Нарцисса выглядела настоящей принцессой из сказок. Вот это сочетание красоты и силы Лили тогда и поразило. Она решила, что именно такой и должна быть настоящая ведьма, и захотела стать похожей на нее.

Лили выбралась в Косую аллею и пошла мимо темных витрин. В такое время открыты были лишь аптека и старый паб в самом конце улицы. Из него через всю аллею доносились возмущенные голоса, но туда Нарцисса вряд ли бы заглянула. Лили зашла в аптеку. Хозяин сидел за стойкой и читал, но, стоило дверному колокольчику прозвенеть, поднял голову.

— К вашим услугам, мадам.

— Я — аврор. Вы не видели сегодня эту женщину? — Лили показала колдографию.

— Миссис Малфой? Да, конечно. Ее интересовал один редкий ингредиент, пыльца норвежской феи, но я, к сожалению, не смог ей помочь. Возможно, она обратилась к конкуренту. А что, с мадам Малфой что-то случилось? — аптекарь внимательно взглянул на нее поверх очков.

— И какие же у вас конкуренты? Куда она могла отправиться еще?

— Возможно, к месье Жеро из Лютного переулка — обычно у него хороший выбор именно редких ингредиентов. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что такая волшебница, как миссис Малфой…

Но Лили, не дослушав, кивнула и вышла. Пыльца норвежской феи… Так сразу вспомнить, для чего используется ингредиент, она не могла — надо будет проверить в справочниках. Но сначала стоило наведаться в Лютный. Соваться туда одной, особенно в такой час, Лили страшно не хотелось, однако мантия аврора могла служить надежным щитом даже там. 

Не обращая внимание на подозрительных личностей, прятавшихся при ее появлении по нишам и подворотням, Лили быстро шла по переулку, разглядывая вывески. «Дом зелий и ингредиентов» месье Жеро оказался грязной лачугой, приткнувшейся в тени высокого старого здания, в котором размещался бордель. Лили заметила, что охранник расслабился, когда она пробежала мимо него.

«Дом зелий» был открыт, но за стойкой никого не оказалось. Лили пришлось несколько раз ударить по звонку, чтобы вызвать хозяина. Тот появился через пару минут, зевая, пошатываясь и на ходу заматываясь в замызганный халат неопределенного цвета.

— Чего? — грубо спросил он, нацелив на нее свой длинный носище.

Из его рта воняло так, будто он не просыхал уже неделю.

— Я ищу эту женщину, — Лили достала колдографию. — Она к вам не заходила накануне вечером?

— Не знаю ничего! Не собираешься покупать — убирайся. Я спать хочу.

— Возможно, вы не заметили, сэр, я — аврор…

— Тем более убирайся! Только вас, краснозадых, мне здесь и не хватало. Не видел я никаких женщин! Пошла вон! 

Лили прищурилась, быстро оглядев старую лавку, заставленную банками с неаппетитным содержимым. На первый взгляд, ничего запрещенного видно не было, но, если присмотреться...

— Ой, а что это у вас на верхней полке? Не застоявшаяся ли кровь единорога? Насколько я помню, она запрещена к продаже уже более десяти лет. А там, случайно, не клыки гоблинов? По конвенции межрасового сотрудничества тысяча девятьсот тридцатого года...

Месье Жеро едва ли не перекосило. Он зарычал, вырвал у Лили из рук колдографию, прищурившись, осмотрел ее и бросил на стойку с такой яростью, что та соскользнула на пол.

— Хорошо. Была. Взяла полфлакона пыльцы норвежской феи и ушла.

— Просто ушла?

— Просто. Больше ничего не видел. — Он смотрел на нее с неприкрытой ненавистью, и Лили неожиданно поняла: что-то недоговаривает. 

— Почему же вы сразу не сказали?

— Ненавижу вас, авроров. — Месье Жеро ухмыльнулся, показав гнилые зубы.

— И миссис Малфой тоже? Понимаю. Богатая, красивая волшебница, замужем за мешком галлеонов… Как тут было не соблазниться? Может, заглянуть к вам в подсобку? Думаю, вы спрятали ее где-то здесь. Или прямо в спальне? Или мне стоит позвать отряд авроров? Хотя нет, лучше самого мистера Малфоя. Думаю, вы наслышаны о нем… 

— Вот за это и ненавижу авроров! — выплюнул Жеро, выпрямляясь. — Проверяйте, но ее вы тут не найдете! Она действительно ушла — купила пыльцу и вышла на улицу! Но за ней следили, — добавил он после небольшой паузы.

— Кто?

— Какой-то уродец в темном плаще. Ростом примерно вам по плечо — или мне так показалось. Уже начало темнеть, а с фонарями, как видите, тут проблемы.

Больше Жеро не сказал ничего. Лили вышла и осмотрелась. Напротив входа в лавку Жеро находился жилой дом, слева от которого виднелся узкий переулок. Лили предположила, что преследователь мог прятаться в нем, и направилась туда, освещая себе путь Люмосом. На замызганной мостовой следов почти не осталось — лишь несколько окурков… Она огляделась. Переулок заканчивался высокой кирпичной стеной. Ни одно окно сюда не выходило. Ничего. Тупик.

Она подошла к борделю, задала пару вопросов охраннику, тот нервно ответил, что заступил всего лишь пару часов назад и никого не видел, а если ее интересует его сменщик, надо искать завтра днем.

— Может, девочки вам помогут, но они сейчас отсыпаются — вы уж подождите до обеда.

Ждать не хотелось, но деваться было некуда — официального разрешения на расследование у нее не было. Лили решила для начала разобраться с пыльцой. Такой редкий ингредиент наверняка используется не так уж часто. 

***  
Уже через полчаса Лили знала ответ на вопрос, а еще через десять минут врывалась в двери Малфой-мэнора. Малфой успел ее встретить, но не переодеться — так и стоял перед ней босиком в одном шелковом халате, который слегка разошелся на груди, открывая некрасивые пятна засосов. 

Лили едва ли не затрясло.

— Вы знали, что ваша жена беременна?

— Что?! — Малфой аж отшатнулся и почему-то обернулся на спускающегося Снейпа. Тот тоже был не совсем одет. — Нет! В любом случае… — Он поправил халат, скрыв следы измены. — Мы давно не спим вместе, и нас обоих это устраивает.

— Конечно! Вы таскаетесь по борделям, а ваша жена якобы с этим согласна! Хороша песня.

— Миссис Поттер, что вы себе позволяете?! Наши с женой отношения — не вашего ума дело. Мы не устраиваем друг друга — обоюдно. С вашим происхождением сложно понять, что значит договорной брак, но советую поинтересоваться у более высокородных или хотя бы образованных коллег! Мы с Нарциссой дали жизнь сыну, на этом наши отношения в постели закончились. Если она забеременела, то не от меня. — Малфой опять обернулся на Северуса, и в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, то ли умоляющее, то ли виноватое.

Северус на это никак не отреагировал. От догадки, пришедшей Лили на ум, ей стало нехорошо и как-то мерзко; она снова посочувствовала Нарциссе.

— То есть она могла зачать от любовника? Вы знаете, кто он?

— Нет. Даже не уверен, был ли… никогда не замечал. 

Интересно, Малфой в принципе замечал свою жену? Хоть что-нибудь знал о ней?

— Да даже если и был, — продолжил Малфой, — она бы не допустила подобного скандала. Я действительно не понимаю, миссис Поттер. Объясните, почему вы решили, что она беременна? Вы выяснили, где ее видели в последний раз?

Лили все еще сомневалась, что с Малфоем стоит делиться информацией, но аврорское чутье подсказывало: к пропаже он не имеет отношения. Да и волновался, вроде, искренне. Нелюбимая жена, но дорогой человек? Все же она спросила:

— Где вы были вчера вечером?

— Он был со мной, — вступил в разговор Северус. — С трех дня и до трех ночи Люциус никуда не отлучался из моего дома. — Он смотрел очень пристально, чуть приподняв бровь, и Лили вдруг почувствовала, что у нее горят щеки. Она совершенно точно ничего не хотела знать про отношения этих двоих. Это не ее дело. Не ее.

— Ладно, допустим. Ее видели в Лютном, и за ней, по словам очевидца, кто-то следил.

— Какого очевидца? — встрял Малфой.

— Мсье Жеро.

— А… — Малфой и Снейп переглянулись.

— Она купила пыльцу норвежских фей и вышла. Возможно, ее заметил охранник расположенного рядом борделя или кто-то из его работниц, но опросить их пока не удалось.

— Это поправимо, — сказал Малфой. — За деньги они готовы на все. Предлагаю отправиться в Лютный, попробуем общими усилиями разговорить свидетелей.

— Пыльца норвежских фей, — задумчиво протянул Снейп. — Да, она используется для приготовления одного из самых действенных абортивных зелий, но с чего ты взяла, что Нарцисса стала бы его варить? Ей проще было его купить.

— Чтобы избежать скандала, например?

— Может быть. Но я бы подумал и про другое.

— Про что?

— Пыльца входит в состав «Эльфийских грез».

Да, такого в обычном справочнике по зельям Лили встретить не смогла бы. Она видела, как побледнел Малфой и как нахмурился сам Снейп. Лили тоже стало не по себе — не хотелось верить, что Нарцисса стала наркоманкой.

***  
Ранним утром, когда первые лучи солнца только-только прорезали облака над городом, даже Лютный выглядел почти прилично. Подозрительные типы и шлюхи разбрелись по домам и ночлежкам, магазины еще были закрыты, вокруг царили тишина и спокойствие.

Бордель тоже спал, включая того охранника, которого Лили опрашивала в предрассветный час. Он сидел у двери, привалившись к стене и накрыв лицо широкополой шляпой.

— Милейший, — мистер Малфой потрепал охранника по плечу. Тот вздрогнул и в недоумении уставился на него. — Где найти вашего напарника? — Он потряс мешочком с монетками, и те зазвенели.

— Наверху, отсыпается. А что? 

— Нам надо задать ему несколько вопросов. Проводите? — Малфой поднес мешочек почти к глазам охранника, но, когда тот попытался схватить его, отдернул руку. 

— Ладно. Раз платите, почему нет…

Он зевнул, открыл тяжелую дверь и впустил их в темный холл. К обстановке Лили не присматривалась, но успела заметить и движущиеся картины весьма фривольного содержания, и статуи, сплетающиеся в порыве страсти. Даже вешалки для плащей были выполнены в виде искусно вырезанных фаллосов, а в резных перилах лестницы, по которой они поднимались, угадывались обнаженные женские фигуры.

Они прошли по коридору с множеством дверей в самый конец, а потом по узкой скрипучей лестнице поднялись на третий этаж. Эта часть дома явно не была предназначена для глаз посетителей. Если внизу были красные ковры, мрамор и позолота, то тут вся бедность бросалась в глаза. Грязный обшарпанный пол, ободранные на стенах обои, старые рассохшиеся двери. Охранник подошел к одной из них и постучал. Из-за двери донесся хриплый и недовольный голос, пославший всех пидоров куда подальше. 

Малфой всучил охраннику кошелек, а сам ловко выбил хлипкую дверь. 

Внутри воняло. На полу валялись пустые бутылки из-под сливочного пива и огневиски. Сам обитатель храпел на железной кровати на матрасе, из которого торчала солома. При виде посетителей он разразился нецензурной бранью, но тут же заткнулся, когда Малфой потряс перед его глазами кошельком.

— Что? Какого хера вам надо?

— Вчера вечером вы были на посту, верно? — спросила Лили.

— Как всегда. И?

— Вы видели эту даму? — Она показала колдографию Нарциссы.

— Здесь не видел, но похожая цыпочка залетала в лавку к Жеро. Такую красотку сложно проглядеть.

— И куда она потом делась?..

Охранник прикрыл воспаленные глаза, весь сморщился, силясь вспомнить, и сказал:

— Оттуда она вышла, точно, и двинула к Косой аллее, я ее еще взглядом проводил… Там дальше, почти в конце Лютного, ну, знаете, — где кредитная контора Подкинса, — стояла палатка гадальщицы. Цыпочка увидела ее, замерла, а потом проскользнула внутрь. Потом, гляжу, за ней еще какой-то тип прошмыгнул. Мелкий и тощий. Дальше я не смотрел — клиент начал буянить, пришлось заняться делом.

— Пойдем к гадалке, — кивнул Снейп. 

Малфой бросил охраннику деньги.

***  
Палатки гадалки на месте не оказалось. Лишь груда мусора, осколки стекла и следы крови на камнях. Что-то тут определенно произошло.

— Опросим местных, — предложила Лили. 

День как раз начинал разгораться, на улицах появились люди, стали открываться первые лавки. Табличка на конторе Подкинса, которая находилась к палатке ближе всего, как раз повернулась на «Открыто». Для начала решили поговорить с ее хозяином.

Невысокий пухлый человечек с крысиными глазками и заискивающим выражением лица поинтересовался, что господа желают и, видимо, расстроился, когда понял, что им нужна всего лишь информация. За пару золотых он рассказал, что палатка стояла тут уже много месяцев, но вчера вечером случилась потасовка — обычное, в общем-то, дело. Гадалку ограбили: деньги забрали, а ее саму чуть не убили.

— Лежала, истекала кровью, я попытался ей помочь, но моих знаний… Я не очень хорош, знаете. Прибежала Матильда — она когда-то была целителем в Мунго, но спилась. Она и увела леди Кассандру. 

Матильда жила поблизости, в маленькой квартире, одна из комнат которой была превращена в лазарет. Там и нашлась леди Кассандра, чье настоящее имя оказалось Мэрион Розье. Во время войны она поддерживала Пожирателей и, хотя никого не убила, успела несколько раз нарушить закон о защите магглов. 

Мэрион дали год Азкабана и отобрали палочку, так что ей пришлось зарабатывать деньги гаданиями.

— Всегда была неплоха в Прорицаниях, и, что удивительно, у меня получалось. Но про вашу жену, мистер Малфой, я почти ничего не успела узнать. Вломился незнакомый тип, худой такой, обросший, напал на меня, отобрал деньги, схватил миссис Малфой и активировал порт-ключ.

— Вы можете его описать?

— Щуплый, низкий, волосы темные… У меня полумрак, особо не рассмотришь. Вот только порт-ключ у него был приметный — позолоченная брошка в виде кораблика.

— Мальсибер?.. — неверяще пробормотал Северус.

— О Мерлин! — Люциус в отчаянии уставился на него. — Ты представляешь, где его искать? Вы ведь дружили, насколько я помню, если не больше. — Его глаза сверкнули.

— Нет. Ты же знаешь, после войны наши пути окончательно разошлись. На его доме — следящие чары, за родными тоже следят. Друзей у него особо не было, а те, что были — сейчас в Азкабане. Я о нем больше трех лет ничего не слышал.

— Странно, что он тебе не писал. Или просто ты мне не рассказывал, Северус?

— Подозреваешь, что я его нанял? Решил избавиться от твоей жены? Так? — Северус разозлился; он почти шипел. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что нет.

—Ты мне не веришь?! Ты действительно считаешь, что я…

Лили на секунду показалось, что Северус хочет Малфоя ударить. 

Тот отвел взгляд.

— Верю, — сказал он со вздохом, но Лили показалось, что не вполне искренне.

Северус отвернулся. Его плечи были напряжены, лицо застыло, будто злобная маска. Он развернулся и выскочил на улицу, хлопнув дверью. Малфой извинился и выбежал.

Ну вот что они устроили? Лили была уверена, что Северус не имеет к Мальсиберу никакого отношения. Тот действовал сам. Уже больше года его следы встречались то здесь, то там. Порой он любил нападать на красивых светловолосых женщин. Грабил их, расцарапывал лицо и бесследно исчезал при помощи приметного порт-ключа. Дважды он едва не попался при облаве в наркопритоне. Мальсибер считался одним из самых неуловимых типов, и Лили давно мечтала лично его поймать.

Она вздохнула, попрощалась и пошла за своими спутниками. Когда она спускалась, заметила, как в полумраке у лестницы Малфой целовал Северуса. Помирились — кто бы сомневался. Она нарочито громко кашлянула. Надо было торопиться.

— Зачем Мальсиберу Нарцисса? — спросила Лили. — Если ему нужны деньги, почему до сих пор не прислал требование о выкупе? Что вообще…

— Он всегда был в нее влюблен, Люциус. В нее, а не в меня, — сказал Северус. — Возможно, увидел ее одну на улице и решил, что терять ему нечего.

— Мерлин… — Малфой опустился на ступеньки и закрыл лицо руками. Может, он и не любил жену, но Лили видела, что переживает он за нее вполне искренне. — Где ее теперь искать? Пообещать награду?

— Эй, господа, — раздался сверху голос Матильды. — Мэрион говорит, что может вам немного помочь. 

— Чем? — спросил Люциус.

— Она же гадалка…

— И она что-то видит? — Северус скептически скривил губы.

— Говорит, что ваша дама где-то в Лондоне. Возле реки. Сейчас это маггловское место, но когда-то там жили маги. Много магов. Больше ничего.

— Потрясающе! «Где-то в Лондоне» — это считай что «где-то в Европе». В старые времена маги селились везде — как мы что-нибудь найдем? Как?! Я боюсь представить, что за это время он сделает с Нарциссой. Это…

Лили с удивлением наблюдала, как обычно хладнокровный Малфой теряет самообладание и практически скатывается в банальную истерику. Северус положил руки ему на плечи, словно хотел обнять, и зашептал:

— Мы обязательно найдем ее, Люциус. Я в жизни себе не прощу, если с ней что-нибудь случится.

— Я — в архив, поищу, где в старые времена в Лондоне находились общины магов, — предложила Лили.

— Я посмотрю в своей библиотеке, — сказал, поднимаясь, Малфой. 

— Тогда я приду к вам, как только что-нибудь найду.

***  
Время утекало сквозь пальцы, а вместе с этим — и вероятность найти Нарциссу живой и невредимой. С ее исчезновения прошло уже больше двенадцати часов — для дел о похищении, которые обычно раскрывались по горячим следам, слишком много. Лили кратко набросала рапорт начальству, но ждать его одобрения и помощи было некогда. 

Часы сменяли друг друга. Нарцисса могла быть ранена, нуждаться в срочной помощи, а они до сих пор не представляют где ее искать. Лили уже и забыла, когда последний раз ела и спала. От усталости болела голова, пришлось выпить пару таблеток аспирина, но потом снова зарыться в архивы. Очень скоро у нее на руках было три адреса, по которым когда-то жили большие общины магов.

Малфой и Северус нашли еще пару мест, относящихся уже совсем к древней истории. Тем не менее, надо было их проверить. После долгих споров они решили разделиться: Северус взял на себя запад, Малфой — восточные окраины, Лили же достался почти центр, недалеко от Министерства и больницы святого Мунго. Раньше здесь были доки, но порт закрыли, и теперь на его месте шла большая стройка. 

Слышался шум работающей техники, скрежет металла, крики рабочих. Маловероятно, что Мальсибер спрятался где-то здесь. Лили шла вдоль забора, постепенно спускаясь к Темзе. Оказалось, расчистили еще не все. За ржавыми воротами в стороне раскинулся целый квартал заброшенных складов. Она проскользнула внутрь — только петли скрипнули — и огляделась.

Кругом высились груды мусора: обертки, бутылки, коробки и целые ящики, грязные бочки и остатки ржавой техники. Тут было довольно тихо, только ветер шелестел старыми газетами.

Лили вытащила палочку и сотворила «Гоменум ревелио». Рядом кто-то был. Она сделала несколько шагов, но тут услышала резкий звук и инстинктивно дернулась в сторону. Луч заклинания прошел рядом с ее головой. Лили запнулась, потеряла равновесие, но откатилась в сторону прежде, чем ее достала очередная атака. «Протего», «Ступефай!», — крикнула она, направив палочку вслепую. Естественно, не попала, но услышала быстро удаляющийся топот. Только бы не аппарировал!

Лили с трудом поднялась и бросилась за беглецом. Когда она выскочила из ворот, то успела заметить невысокую фигуру в длинном плаще. Мальсибер повернул в конце забора, напоследок бросив в нее заклинание. Лили его отбила и помчалась следом. 

За поворотом уже никого не было, но, пробежав чуть вперед, она заметила в одном из ответвлений темную фигуру, которая быстро скрылась.

Заборы сплетались в самый настоящий лабиринт. Лили металась по нему, но Мальсибер каждый раз успевал убежать, еще и атакуя ее проклятьями. Один раз ее даже задело по касательной Ступефаем, от чего онемела рука. 

Лили едва не упустила его. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать прятки в лабиринте заборов, Мальсибер нашел в одном из них лазейку и пробрался на стройку. К счастью, работы там не шли — только был вырыт огромный котлован, залитый грязной водой. Из него торчали стальные балки. 

— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул Мальсибер, поворачиваясь.

— Протего! Ступефай!

Они обменивались заклятьями, но Лили подбиралась все ближе и ближе. Мальсибер отошел к забору и вдруг выкрикнул:

— Авада Кедавра!

Лили бросилась на землю, попыталась откатиться и тут же услышала:

— Экспеллиармус! — палочка вылетела из ее руки.

— Ну и что ты теперь будешь делать, девочка? — Мальсибер подошел к ней поближе. — Две красотки намного лучше, чем одна…

Он наклонился, и Лили с размаху вмазала ему сначала подобранным с земли камнем по голове, а потом — носком сапога по яйцам. Мальсибер с воем отпрянул. Лили подобрала еще один камень, потяжелее, и бросилась на него: ударила коленом в живот, камнем — по руке с палочкой, сделала подсечку и повалила на землю. Он попытался поставить подножку, но Лили отскочила и зашарила взглядом по земле в поисках палочки.

— Ах ты сучка! — Мальсибер рванулся к своей палочке, но Лили переломила ее ловким ударом каблука.

Ее палочка валялась чуть в отдалении, у большой бетонной плиты. Она бросилась туда, нагнулась, но Мальсибер налетел со спины. Лили упала, приложившись лбом об угол. Превозмогая боль, от которой темнело в глазах, зашарила по замусоренной земле, ухватила какую-то железку, развернулась и опустила ее на череп Мальсибера. Он застыл — и рухнул. На густых растрепанных волосах проступила кровь. Лили, наконец, подобрала палочку. Победа.

Отдышавшись, она проверила состояние Мальсибера — жив.

— Инкарцеро! — На всякий случай Лили связала его и следующим заклинанием залечила голову. Еще не хватало, чтобы он тут сдох. 

Теперь надо было найти Нарциссу.

— Энервейт!

Мальсибер открыл глаза, попытался пошевелить руками и ногами, но понял, что крепко связан. Он зло посмотрел на Лили.

— Где Нарцисса? — твердо спросила она, направив на него палочку.

Мальсибер плюнул в нее, но не попал. Он стал дергаться и извиваться, пытаясь вырваться из веревок.

— Тварь! Не удержишь — я таких, как ты, пачками укладывал!

Лили наложила на него Петрификус Тоталус: пусть отдохнет до прибытия оперативной группы — они его разговорят, — и вызвала Патронус. Серебристо-белая лебедь соскользнула с кончика ее палочки, расправила крылья и замерла в ожидании. Выслушав сообщение, она взмыла в небо и исчезла. 

Лили немного стеснялась своего Патронуса: раньше, до окончания войны, это была лань, но потом — после скандалов с Джеймсом, после того, как она, наплевав на его желания, поступила в Аврорат, — он изменился. Джеймс об этом не знал, и Лили надеялась, что никогда не узнает.

Она подошла к сломанной палочке Мальсибера и подобрала обломки с торчавшими светлыми волосками. Надо же… волос единорога. Рукоятка выглядела слишком богато для бывшего Пожирателя, да и дерево казалось очень ухоженным. Она повернула рукоятку и у основания увидела серебристую, едва заметную гравировку — «НБ». Нарцисса Блэк. Это была ее палочка. 

Лили заботливо завернула обломки в носовой платок и спрятала в карман. Нарцисса должна была быть где-то рядом… Следовало бы дождаться оперативную группу, но не хотелось терять время — Мальсибера найдут и так, ничего с ним не случится. Она подняла палочку и двинулась обратно к заброшенным складам, возле которых на нее напал Мальсибер.

***  
— Гоменум Ревелио! Гоменум Ревелио! — кричала она снова и снова, но все было тщетно. Вокруг никого не было, кроме крыс и вездесущих голубей.

От отчаяния Лили едва не плакала, но сдаваться не хотела.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Это заклинание всегда ее успокаивало, на сердце становилось теплее. Белая лебедь слегка осветила темный коридор, в котором стояла Лили, и застыла, чуть мерцая во мгле, в ожидании.

— Найди Нарциссу Блэк… Малфой и скажи, что помощь близка.

Несколько долгих мгновений лебедь оставалась на месте, но все же шевельнула крыльями и стремительно поплыла вперед. Раз не исчезла — значит, Нарцисса жива и где-то поблизости. Лили побежала следом, проломилась через забор, сквозь который прошел патронус, съехала по горе обломков, ободрав и так уже изрядно потертую форменную мантию. 

Последний раз взмахнув крыльями, едва заметная при свете дня лебедь проскользнула через крышку канализационного люка. 

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Крышка взлетела с такой силой, что отскочила на десяток метров и выбила осколки камней из бетонного забора. Из коллектора пахло дохлыми крысами и… духами?

— Миссис Малфой? 

Лили засветила Люмос и начала спускаться. 

Подземный коридор вел в обе стороны. Лили снова крикнула и застыла, прислушиваясь. Совсем рядом капала вода, что-то шумело, похожее на вентиляцию. Но тут справа раздался громкий стук, словно от падения, и Лили побежала в ту сторону.

— Нарцисса… — Она забыла обо всем, когда обнаружила укромный закуток и пленницу в нем.

Вытащила грязный платок, который использовался как кляп, развязала руки и ноги, вздрагивая от ненависти к Мальсиберу при виде грубых бордовых полос на тонкой коже. Нарцисса будто не совсем поняла в первый момент, что происходит.

— Кто вы? Что?.. — прошептала она. — Эванс?

Ее глаза покраснели, на щеках виднелись грязные разводы. Совсем не похожа на принцессу, но все равно прекрасна настолько, что у Лили едва ли не слезились глаза.

— Поттер… — поправила она. — Давайте выбираться отсюда. Как вы себя чувствуете? Сможете идти?

— Надеюсь, что да.

Она потерла лицо, медленно поднялась и зашаталась. Ей пришлось принять помощь Лили, практически повиснув на ней. Но этого почти не ощущалась — такой она была легкой.

— Где… этот? — спросила Нарцисса.

— Пойман и обезврежен. Ваш муж уже должен вот-вот появиться, как и авроры.

— Вы нашли меня одна? Совсем одна? — удивилась Нарцисса.

— Малфой и Северус помогали, но найти вас повезло именно мне.

— Но это такой риск… Почему?

— Мы, ведьмы, должны помогать друг другу. Пока волшебники раскачиваются, нас могут сто раз убить. Лучше уж своими силами.

Лили показалось, что Нарцисса чуть улыбнулась.

***  
Отряд авроров и Малфой со Снейпом появились почти одновременно. Лили сдала Нарциссу прямо на руки ее мужу. Тот горячо поблагодарил и тут же исчез — отправился в Мунго. Снейп аппарировал вслед за ним, пообещав связаться с ней чуть позже. Командир отряда пожурил Лили за самодеятельность, но похвалил за отлично проведенное расследование и задержание опасного преступника.

— К завтрашнему вечеру жду отчет! — грозно сказал он и уже мягче добавил: — А теперь — домой, Поттер. На вас лица нет. И чтобы проспали не меньше десяти часов. Все ясно?

Лили только кивнула. Опасность миновала, и вместе с ней резко кончились силы, она с трудом могла говорить. Последним усилием Лили аппарировала домой. Она устала настолько, что едва держала глаза открытыми. Только бы Джеймс не закатил сцену. Лили открыла дверь, вошла в дом и поняла, что ее надеждам не суждено сбыться. Джеймс уже стоял на лестнице и смотрел на нее зло и недовольно. 

— И где же тебя носит, дорогая? Твое дежурство должно было закончиться пять часов назад. В Аврорате сказали, что понятия не имеют, где ты. Какое-то частное дело?

— Да. Частное дело. Старый друг попросил о помощи.

— Какой старый друг? Уж не Нюнчик ли? Этот таракан, похоже, так и не понял, что ему следует держаться от тебя подальше.

О, только не сейчас. У нее не было никаких сил спорить, да и какой в этом смысл? Она взглянула на Джеймса — тот выглядел уставшим, бледным, посеревшим. Такая жизнь была не в радость ни ей, ни ему. И зачем они продолжают, на что надеются? Была любовь, да, но теперь она не чувствовала ничего.

— Как скажешь. — До Северуса ей почти не было дела: тот и сам не даст себя в обиду, и Малфой его, судя по тому, что она видела, прикроет. — Я просто ужасно устала. Сутки на ногах. Я посплю — и мы поговорим. 

Джеймс скептически хмыкнул.

— Уже пытались. И ресторан… три раза пытались просто сходить в ресторан, я уже не говорю об отпуске. Могли бы вместе съездить, но работа для тебя важнее. Что я могу сделать?!

— Просто… понять? Кстати, где Гарри? Он еще не проснулся?

— Он целый час вопил и звал маму. Думал, с ума сойду. Где я ему возьму маму? Мама шляется непонятно где, ей не до сына! Иди уже к нему, а мне это все осточертело. — Он встал рядом с ней — высокий, упрямый, с горькой складкой в уголках губ.

Когда-то она ведь его любила. Интересно, за что? Он казался таким смелым и веселым, уверенным в себе, но что-то после войны пошло не так. Джеймс увернулся от ее прощального поцелуя — тяжело избавляться от привычек — и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Он не сказал, куда, но она была уверена, что снова к Сириусу. Сбежал.

После того, что она видела между Северусом и Малфоем, даже закралась мысль, а действительно ли Джеймс с Сириусом просто дружат?.. От этого стало горше вдвойне. Хоть где-то он счастлив! 

Лили повесила аврорскую мантию на вешалку — надо будет потом постирать, — и поднялась в детскую.

Гарри, видимо, уже устал плакать — задремал. Его лицо еще было красным, на щеках виднелись дорожки слез. Лили скинула сапоги, обняла сына и провалилась в сон. 

Она проснулась от того, что детские пальцы назойливо пытались приподнять ее веко.

— Мама… Мама, вставай! — Гарри не вопил, говорил тихо, но настойчиво.

Лили притянула его к себе, поцеловала в чистый лобик и бросила взгляд на часы. Вот-вот должна была прийти мисс Бэгшот, которая с радостью приглядывала за Гарри. Но до этого времени она еще успеет приготовить обед, покормить сына и поесть сама. Потом уже можно будет снова поспать: капитан приказал — не менее десяти часов, а ей досталась всего пара. 

За домашними делами она почти успокоилась, выбросила из головы Джеймса и его вечное недовольство; приятней было думать о Нарциссе. Интересно, как она? 

Будто в ответ на ее мысли в окно постучалась незнакомая сова. В изящном конверте, привязанном к ее лапе, обнаружилась записка — Нарцисса Малфой приглашала дорогую спасительницу на чай завтра вечером, если миссис Поттер это, конечно, будет удобно. Сердце затрепетало в радостном предвкушении, хотя с чего бы? Всего лишь дань вежливости… Ничего особенного.

***  
Нарцисса не вошла в гостиную, а вплыла. После похищения она почти оправилась, только небольшой синяк все еще виднелся на ее точеной скуле. Нарцисса ласково улыбнулась Лили и взяла ее за руки.

— Дорогая миссис Поттер…

— Лили. — Почему-то в присутствии Нарциссы фамилия мужа показалась ей ужасно неуместной.

— Как скажешь, Лили… Тогда я — Нарцисса. Не представляю, как и чем я смогу тебя отблагодарить. Северусу повезло, что у него такая отличная подруга. Пройдем в малую столовую, там и поболтаем.

Лили попыталась уловить оттенок неприязни, но нет: либо Нарциссе было все равно, либо она даже не догадывалась о связи Северуса и Малфоя.

— Драко целый день с рук не слезал, даже спать лег рядом со мной — так соскучился.

— Мой Гарри тоже.

Нарцисса кивнула:

— Да, помню: он на месяц младше Драко, так? Может, как-нибудь приведешь его сюда? Авроры — полезные знакомые. 

Она рассмеялась, и Лили не удержалась — рассмеялась вместе с ней.

— Удивительно, что ты так быстро меня нашла, для этого нужен особый талант и ум.

— Нет никакого таланта. — Лили почувствовала, что у нее краснеют уши. — Я просто… Я бы справилась быстрее, если бы не начала подозревать твоего мужа. 

— Это понятно: Люциуса сложно не подозревать. Посмотришь в глаза и сразу думаешь — мошенник. Понимаю. Посчитала, что он расправился с женой ради любовника. Но это, к счастью, нонсенс. Я ему нужна намного больше, чем он мне. Видела же, как перепугался, что я исчезла.

— И тебя это устраивает?

Они сели за стол. Лили не очень нравилось, куда свернул разговор, но ей так хотелось понять, что же на самом деле чувствует Нарцисса.

— Теперь уже да.

Нарцисса, как хорошая хозяйка, сама разлила чай, себе — с молоком. Лили предпочла простой черный.

— Понимаешь, — продолжила Нарцисса, — все могло бы быть намного хуже. Люциус не лезет в мои дела, я — в его; он помогает мне по мере сил, участвует в воспитании сына — мне не на что жаловаться. А душевная близость… ее приходится искать на стороне.

Нарцисса чуть улыбнулась и бросила на Лили быстрый взгляд.

— Почему ты ответила на просьбу Северуса?

— Он мой друг…

— Не настолько.

Лили не знала, что сказать, и отвела взгляд. Сердце замерло, пугаясь, что Нарцисса узнает ее маленькую тайну. Кажется, эту тайну она прятала и от самой себя. 

— Ладно, не хочешь говорить — не надо. Мне кажется, тебе тоже не очень повезло с мужем. 

— Это так видно? — она осеклась. Зря сказала — зря даже подумала, что это можно произнести вслух.

— Да, хотя с таким взглядом, как у тебя, чаще ходят чистокровные, которые вышли замуж, следуя договорам семей или еще каким-нибудь диким причинам. Магглорожденные, как считают многие, женятся по любви.

— Было по любви.

— Мне жаль, — Нарцисса сжала ее ладонь.

— Спасибо. Я хочу еще кое-что спросить. Если это что-то противозаконное, я никому не расскажу. Но зачем тебе была нужна пыльца норвежских фей?

— Противозаконное? — Нарцисса с недоумением поглядела на нее, а потом рассмеялась. — О Мерлин, я и забыла, какую гадость из нее могут варить. Нет, все просто. Вот ты — аврор, и мне кажется, ты ловишь преступников не ради зарплаты, а по велению души. Ну, а я развлекаюсь, чем попроще, — варю косметические зелья. Что-то — для себя, что-то — для подруг. Из пыльцы получается совершенно изумительный дневной крем.

— Так просто?

— Да. Хочешь, поделюсь?

— Не знаю. 

— Ну, должна же я тебя как-то отблагодарить! Давай посмотрим…

Она коснулась ладонью щеки Лили, и та едва смогла сдержать дрожь.

— У тебя очень нежная кожа. — Нарцисса погладила ее пальцем, а потом вдруг прикоснулась губами к лбу, носу, губам… Лили забыла, как дышать, сердце билось так сильно и быстро, что Нарцисса должна была его слышать. Она боялась пошевелиться, только чуть приоткрыла губы навстречу поцелую. Такому осторожному и нежному.

— Ведьмы должны держаться друг друга, так ведь?

— Да. 

— Тогда будем держаться.

Нарцисса улыбнулась, и ее глаза засияли.


End file.
